Surviving Band Camp with Love
by Taps Riffwalk
Summary: TITLE CHANGE (used to be A Complicate Cpl) Newsie are at band camp! Mush is the drum major, Race is a baritone and Spot's a trombone. Hormones are raging but no PDA at camp! Can they survive their senior year of band camp?
1. Why is love so hard to find?

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. They belong to Disney. I own the plot, Cadence and Janalyn (Gryffin gave me the name though). Rhymes, Britain, Gryffin, Tenor, are my friends and real ppl. The Riff is my band director! Other than that I hope you enjoy! Much thanks to Gryffin for all her help on rewriting this chapter! Love you!!!

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" exclaimed my drum major, Mush. He was talking to the bass drum section leader.

"Sitting." She answered him.

"Funny, real funny C. It's the first day of band camp and you're going to start"

"You know it babe!" coolly she replied and smiled at Mush. She brushed her brown bangs behind her ears and tugged on her pony. Before I go any further let me introduce myself. My name is Janalyn and I'm just a freshman at band camp. I have shoulder length brown hair with blonde highlights and hazel eyes. I'm 5'0 and growing! Mush is the drum major of the marching band while Cadence is my section leader. She is really sweet and nice. I love her to death. I don't know where I would be without her highlighters marking my parts! In other words she's the Drumline Mommy. Mush is an ok guy. Bit conceited sometimes especially with the drum major role now. He could be the Drumline Daddy, if he wanted. But I don't think he wants to carry the responsibility.

"Alright basses put them on and start with 8-on-a-hand!" C addressed the squad and I raced to put my little drum on. I had Herby! Her and another drummer named him it C's sophomore year.

"Mark time Mark move!" yelled Mush and we began.

"I can't believe he's making us run halfway across the frickin field!" Cadence whined a few hours later. She's good for that sometimes.

"Suck it up." Guess who that came from, Mush.

"Shut up Mush!" C told him before she took us to the 30 yd line. That's were we start. Mush's dark complexion was now red with a slap from the snare drummer Nikki.

"You don't know when to cross the line of annoyance and you just did." Just then Mr. Riffle, the band director, motioned to start. Mush brought us onto the field with taps-it was 28 counts. I was so happy to be marching next to Cadence. She really helped me. Our first song was called Distorted. We only know up to the 32-count march foreword. Wow! I used band terminology.

After that, Riff let us take a 15 min break. Did we? No! Mush and Cadence drilled us and redrilled us! We only got time to take a sip of water. Well I just hope we win number one squad, like the seniors keep mentioning. It goes to the best squad at band camp. You know the ones who make the least amount of mistakes.

"You know you are doing a good job for the first day." C told me. I smiled then Mush came over to put his 2-cents in.

"Yea but Sunday's not really the first day of band camp, tomorrow is when the torture starts!" Cadence rolled her eyes, apparently still mad at him. Wait, now I'm confused I thought Mush said it was the first day. Oh well. Mush looked very hurt. I eyes C she looked sorry but didn't want to apologize yet.

"Drums on!" Mush yelled and I was brought back to reality.

Finally it was time for dinner! We loaded the instrument trailer then proceeded to meet the chaperons, or chaps, as we like to them, outside our dorms. They weren't the towers as I heard kids talking how much they missed them. This year we were closer to the cafeteria and the rec room but farther away from the field.

"You ready for the food?" C asked on way to the dorms. I nodded yes. "Well just to fair warn ya it sucks. You'll hate it"

"Thanks"

"No problem. Well I'll see later! Hey Brit, Race! Jump on my table!" she screamed to her friends and they stopped so she could catch up. I need to ask her what that means!

Boy C was right. The food was horrible. I told her so since my friends picked a seat near her.

"But you still need to eat and drink lots of liquids or else you'll get sick. Believe me I know from experience."

"Same here! I fell over my snare and broke a rib my freshman year." Mush chimed in. They were sitting near each other so I guess they made up.

"Don't everyone have a bad freshman year?" a boy with bright blue eyes and blonde hair asked. I think his name was Spot.

"Member what happened to Blink our freshman year?" a redhead said.

"He and Gryffin graduated?" Brit responded. Everyone looked like they missed their friends.

"Well besides that. He climbed the tower"

"Oh yea I remember dat!" exclaimed Race.

"I'm finished who wants to walk back to the lobby with me?" C stated and slide her chair back then stood up.

"I will." Mush quickly got up and almost knocked the table over.

"Sorry." I giggled, as he turned red.

"Geez it was like he was getting lucky or something." Spot remarked. Everyone just laughed harder. C just glared at him as Mush turned bright red.

Back on the field I discovered that Cadence and Mush were already there talking near there drums. I was going to say hi but Brit commented on the scene.

"Aww look at the two love birds"

"What lovebirds?" retorted C acting dumb; reality she was blushing. Brit just rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. Mush on the other hand nervously chuckled.

"Line up!" Mr. Riffle's voice roared through the portable loud speaker at the back of the field. Thankfully it broke our awkward silence. "From the beginning."

"Great more running." We marched out our 28-counts and came up to attention from parade rest. "Please everyone march in step!" she called before the song started we had everything up to the drum solo down. That was another big thing. He said we'll work on it tomorrow and us to bed early. 8:45 early! Upperclassmen said we normally don't go to bed until 9:30. Sometimes he even pulls out the portable light so everyone can see where he or she is marching.

"Hey C, I gotta quick question."

"Shoot"

"What's 'jump on my table?'" She laughed a little and explained that in Japanese it means wait up. Her friend said it; C misunderstood her and took it for 'jump on my table.' So, now it means wait up! "Awesome"

"Hey Race are we all hanging in the lobby?" C called to him.

"Uh yea I think, oh guess what"

"What?"

"Spot asked Rhymes out"

"And?"

"I'll let her tell you"

"Damn you Anthony Racetrack Higgins1" she screamed. I chuckled and she looked over at me. "What you laughin at?"

"Nothing." And walked in front of her. I over heard some screams and I figured Rhymes told C it was true.

"But it's band camp! We cant do anything at band camp!" the voices were growing closer to me. "You and Mush need to go out"

" How bout no we're just friends"

"How bout yes"

"Yes to what?" he came up behind us.

"Oh nothing I was just saying how perfect you two would be"

"Thanks Rhymes but time will tell." I heard Mush say. Oh wonder what that could mean. I turned around.

"C I think he likes you"

"You think so?" she asked and I nodded.

"See even a freshman agrees with me!" Rhymes stated proudly.

"What a way to brag but what are you talking about?" Britain chimed in when we reached the lobby. I sat in the chair next to Race who was on the couch with Britain.

"Well Mush likes Cadence but won't ask her out." Rhymes told the others. "The freshman agrees with me"

"He does not want to ask me out, right Mush"

"Uh I need to use the bathroom." Then he left in a hurry.

"Oh my C! I told you!" I squealed in my chair. She just sunk into the love seat. I guess she was shocked. I would be too. Rhymes and Spot just plopped their butts on the couch opposite of the love seat.

"Spot we're at band camp. We cant do anything at band camp!" she whined and linked their hands together.

"Oh we'll mange something." And he kissed her forehead. She then laid her head on his shoulder. It was so cute.

"Kodak moment!" Screamed Brit. Everyone just laughed. Then Mush returned from the potty and his best friend also roommate, Tenor was with him.

"Hey Tenor! Glad you could join us!" Race called to him.

"Thanks. I was thinking this year for the talent show we could do Hey Pachuco. What do you think?"

"I think its an awesome idea!" Rhymes exclaimed jumping up and hugging Tenor.

"What's Hey Pachuco?" I asked from my seat.

"A song we marched to last from the hit movie The Mask. It stars Jim Carrey." Explained C for me.

"I saw that"

"Hey C. could I talk to you for a minute?" Mush asked her.

"Oh yea like you're going to talk." It came from Rhymes' boyfriend. She was busy pulling Tenor to sit next to her on the couch.

"Shut up. If you want I'll do it right now." he pulled C close and kissed her on the lips. Long enough to want more but short enough not to get caught. After that he let go he just went up to his room. Tenor followed.

"What just happened?" Cadence asked.

"You got kissed by Mush." I told her and she raced up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Thanks to Blue Boxer, Gryffin, Ashgrl, Jessie, TheRally, and Bud for reviewing the old chapter! hugs and kisses

Taps


	2. A complicated couple

Disclaimer: Happy National Newsie (twas yesterday!) I don't own Spot, Mush, and Race, they belong to Disney. Rhymes, Britain, Tenor, andThe Riff own themselves. I own Janalyn, Cadence and the plot! Happy Reading!! please review at the end!

* * *

Rhymes got up following Cadence to their room but she gave Spot a kiss first.

"Hey, I told you he liked you." She told her best friend upon entering the room. Cadence was lying on her bed crying. "Why are you crying? Nothing bad happened."

"Why now." She sobbed. "Tenor and I are starting to like each other"

"Well obviously Mush likes you. Can't you accept that?"

"I don't get it! I've liked him since the 5th grade and he acts upon it now!" Ok, I know I shouldn't be dropping eves but I had find out what's up. Isn't it freaky that my room is right next to C's? I hope she doesn't think that I am a stalker or anything because I'm not. By now I was tired, so I put my headphones on and went to sleep. I'll ask C about it tomorrow.

"Hey everything work out between you and Mush?" I asked her the next morning.

"I haven't talked to him. Why did he mention something to you?" Mush approached us before I could respond.

"Hey sorry to disturb you but Cadence can we talk?" My cue to walk away. "Sorry about yesterday. Didn't mean for it to happen well I mean I wanted it - oh - I'm -uh- sorry."

"Mush, you're at a loss for words. Never thought I'd see the day." She teased. Of course I stayed in earshot! You think I'm that dumb?

"Oh shut up. You are not making this any easier." He whined. Cry baby!

"Hun, you've known me for how long? Do I ever do anything easy?" asked C.

"Well, no. You're just a complicated girl." He told her and smiled. "Damn you. Why do you have to be so complicated?" Mush teased but C didn't take it as a joke.

"That hurt Mush." She stated before she raced across the field to Tenor. I noticed them talking. Then she gave him a hug as I walked causally up to Mush.

"Hey Mush, did you work things out with C"

"Not in the mood. I wanted to ask her out but I chose the wrong words!" he vented. He was so frustrated I thought was going to cry. Poor Mush.

"Well then go ask her! It'll only make you feel better!" I exclaimed and gave him a little push. He was halfway there when Mr. Riffle's voice boomed over the loudspeaker. C bounced her way back to her drum for warm ups. "You seem happy."

"Ah I am! Tenor just asked me out and I told him yes!" NO! My mind screamed.

"What about Mush?"

"Oh I'm too complicated for him." Pretty sure he heard that. Boy band camp was becoming dramatic.

As the day progressed, Tracy, our drum instructor, took us to the side and started to teach us our solo. It was awesome! Started from the lowest bass drum to the highest, which is me! We played 1-e-&-a 2. Then the snares did a funky roll individually. And the quints made a really cool butterfly effect. By now it was time for lunch. Yet again we loaded the trailer and headed to meet our chaps. On the way I caught up with Mush.

"Hey Mush! Wait up!" I called and he slowed so I could catch up. "The solo kicks so far"

"Yea. It does." He seemed really bummed. It was about C.

"Sorry to heard about C and Tenor." He cocked an eyebrow towards me. "She likes you. You did know that right?"

"No. Did she tell you?" he asked.

"Not quite." Then I explained how girls could tell when someone likes them and vise versa. " So Mush you need to win her back. But first talk to Tenor about it. You are his roommate right?" He nodded. " Well if he is then he should know how you feel about her. After yinz two being best friends." His expression dimmed. "You did tell him right?" When he didn't respond I concluded that he didn't. "You didn't tell him who your crush is!" I couldn't believe it.

"Well we just became friends when he moved here 2 years ago. I've liked C since 5th grade. And well the thought never crossed my mind. I thought he was dating his fellow tenor sax player, Stephie"

"Just talk to him. It might be just a big misunderstanding."

"You're right!" A smile appeared on his face. "Thanks J." and he walked swiftly over to Tenor.

We didn't sit near them at lunch. Though I did notice Mush and C leave early again alone. Wait where's Tenor? Ah there he is! Sitting with another girl? It must be Stephie. That means he must be cheating on C. Poor C! I must tell Mush!

Finally the scorching sun was beating on our faces again. Mush came up to me during break. He had a smile on his face.

"Hey J!" I like it when he calls me that. " You were right, she does like me. Thanks for the tips."

"Oh your welcome. Anytime." I replied.

"And I apologized to C for before. We're cool now." I nodded. The image of Tenor replayed in my mind.

"By the way did you talk to Tenor?" Better be safe and ask before I spill.

"Line up! From the beginning with the drum solo." The Riff's voice boomed through the loudspeaker. What bad timing!

"I'll talk you later." He stated and I raced over to C. I put Herby on and was ready to go!

"What were you and Mush talking about? I've noticed you've became very close this past day." She asked me. Uh-oh!

"Oh nothing important. Just stupid little stuff." I laughed. And so did she. Phew. We marched the show but the stupid woodwinds and brass couldn't march right to our part of the solo we had done. Tracy came over and took us away to finish the solo and practice our other songs. We had a blast! So far so good, band camp has been treating me real nice. Yay, it was dinnertime!

"Hey J, did you want to sit with us?" Mush approached me. "Uh, sure." I followed him till we had to split up in the line. Seniors eat first then juniors, sophomores, and finally us, freshmen. Seniority rules. By the time I reached their table, half of them were done eating.

"Sorry J." he told me. I gave him a weird look. "I'm almost done eating." It implied that he didn't want to wait for me. But I was a fast eater.

"Hey C, where's Tenor?" I asked wanting forget the way Mush was treating me. He likes Cadence, not me. I reminded myself.

"I don't know. He doesn't want to eat with me." She told me. Ok, something is fishy bout this guy and I am going to get to the bottom of it!

"Geez why not!" Race exclaimed. "Who wouldn't want to sit next to a good-looking women like yourself?" He noticed she needed a good pick me up. I glanced at Mush. His eyes agreed.

"Mush, can we talk?" I asked. Told you I was a fast eater!

"Boy, you sure are a fast eater." I smiled widely at his comment and we headed toward the exit. "What's on your mind"

"Well, I think Tenor is cheating on C with Stephie or vise versa." I spat. He pondered on the statement.

"I think you are right. The pieces fit. I need to talk him! Thanks again J." This time he hugged me. I'm never washing this shirt! "Man, I don't know what I'd do without you this year." He gave me one of his toothpaste smiles.

"Mush! Wait up!" a cry was heard from behind. It was Cadence. She approached us and fell straight into Mush's arms, sobbing.

* * *

Well didya like??? Leave ya in suspense? Tell me in your review!!!

CTB

Taps


End file.
